Punk Is Dead
by Dimitri A
Summary: (AKA: Glamour Lust: The Prequel) Blaise always gets what he wants and what he wants now is Harry Potter. Unfortunately he’s just a little bit over his head…
1. You're Cynical and Beautiful

Punk is Dead

AKA: Glamour Lust: The Prequel

Author: Dimitri Aidan and Aloysha, because I'm punk like the sky is green…

Rating: Pg-13 ish

Pairings: Harry/Blaise and Dean/Seamus, with some Remus/Snape, Hermione/Percy, Ginny/Neville, and one-sided Ron/Draco.

Summery: Blaise always gets what he wants and what he wants now is Harry Potter. Unfortunately he's just a little bit over his head…

Warnings: Homophobia, violence, language, Boys in Makeup, slightly insane Harry, a little Pureblood angst, sarcasm, and slightly dark humor because…I have a really fucked up sense of humor.

Notes: I'm out of school and now the muses are allowed to roam free! I pity you folks…

0000000000000000000000000

Chapter One

You're Cynical and Beautiful

0000000000000000000000000

"I hate you."

His mother looked over at him, brown eyes sparkling with badly contained amusement. "Of course you do dear. Are you finished packing?"

"No, I'm bloody well not. I told you, I'm not going."

Hogwarts was where he wasn't going. He being Blaise Zabini, cousin to Draco Malfoy, pureblood, and all around foul mouthed pain in the arse, to hear his father tell it. Not that he told it any differently. Blaise liked to think of himself as very realistic and didn't see the point in lying about what an honest to God prat he was.

Anyway, back to the subject at hand. There was no way in hell he was going to Hogwarts this year and that was final so his mother was fighting a losing battle. Once his mind was made up there was simply no changing it.

The War had been won by the side of the light over the summer, July 31st to be exact in the day Voldemort finally keeled over, and all was bright and happy and fucking rainbows and goddamn puppies and kittens. Everyone was frolicking and rejoicing and there was much joy all throughout the Magical World, for the big bad evil man had been defeated by a green-eyed boy with a hero complex deeper than the Atlantic Ocean.

All the Death Eaters went to jail, all those on the side of light got awards and so on and so forth.

Safe to say Blaise wasn't exactly jumping for joy at this point. Not because he'd been some kind of Voldemort supporter or his parents had been Death Eaters or something of that nature. No, Blaise was upset because of the exact opposite. Halfway through his sixth year his parents had told him they were working for Dumbledore, along with his aunt Narcissa Black. Now that the War was over and all of the 'heroes' had been awarded it was 'official' that his parents had 'turned their backs on purebloods' and worked for the side of light.

Which seemed like a good thing right up until the fact that he had to share a dorm house with the children of a good chunk of those people currently in jail or awaiting trial. Where they had once worshipped the ground he and his cousin Draco had walked upon, they were probably going to try to kick the living hell out of them.

While all were too young to have been associated with Voldemort directly more than a handful had planned to join the 'war effort' once they graduated and even those that hadn't had supported his ideals. And even if they hadn't they still weren't going to take kindly to Blaise's parents helping to lock their parents up, no matter how you looked at it.

Blaise didn't fancy having every Slytherin in Hogwarts trying to kill him. He's had more than his share of near death experiences during the summer when a 'skirmish' had broken out at Malfoy Manor, due to his aunt's open opposition to Voldemort, her husband, and the Death Eaters and he'd somehow got caught up in the middle.

While Blaise could throw a forbidden curse with the best of them he was still in school and learning how to wield his magic so it hadn't been his most sparkling moment of achievement. The only thing that had kept him for running away and hiding was his pride.

Damn pride…

"You have to go to school." His mother was saying. She reached out and brushed his cheek with the back of her hand, pushing his hair back behind his ear. "You can't let those kids scare you off with a few little letters."

"Letters! Mum, they're sending death threats!"

"Dumbledore has assured me that you and Draco will be protected no matter what."

"I don't care what the hell that batty old codger promised you!" He felt like grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her senseless but God had seen fit to make her a good seven centimeters taller than he was, not to mention a good bit heavier. "He's…you…all of you! Insane! You…and…the death of me, the two of you, I swear."

His mother smiled at him in that amused way people always did when their kids had descended into hysterical insanity. …Well, it may have just been his parents. He couldn't really say, not really having dealt with many people's parents in his lifetime. He scowled at her, far form appreciating the condescending expression.

Ugh. Parents.

"I'm not going."

"Blaise, are you really going to let them scare you off?"

"Yes."

She sighed and shook her head. "I understand it's frightening for you but Hogwarts is the safest place in Europe and you know that. Besides, if your father and I can risk Voldemort's anger and the Death Eaters to make sure you grow up safe and untouched by the prejudices of some of the Pure Blood families I think you can stand up to a few spiteful teenagers."

He crossed his arms over his chest and sun low in his chair. "Don't try to guilt trip me Mum, it won't work. I'm really not going. I bruise so easily."

"You'll be a better person for it." She said, smiling again. "Trust me Blaise, it's for the best. You need your education and you need to learn to stand up to these people. I thought you were so 'punk rock', how're you going to let these kids scare you off?"

He scowled at her. "Punk is dead Mum." And he'd be that way soon if she kept trying to push this. He admired her optimism but he knew he wouldn't come out of this unscathed; it just wasn't possible.

She chuckled then leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead. "You'll see Blaise, it'll work out for the best. Finish packing okay? The house elves will be done with dinner soon and you need to be up bright and early to catch the train."

He sighed. Damn her and her…accursed Motherly affection and abilities. "Yes Mum."

She left then and he stood to begin packing his stuff away in his trunk. It wasn't that he was a coward or anything like that, because he wasn't. He just had the common sense to know a bad situation when he saw it and this went beyond a bad situation.

More than that he just knew, _knew_, that certain things he'd done his best to keep away from everyone except those he'd foolishly considered his friends was going to come pouring out. He gave it a week before all of Hogwarts knew he was queer and, without Crabbe and Goyle to fight off any potential bullies, two weeks before someone was kind enough to express their 'opinion' of it.

He was so buggered.

00000000000000

"Couldn't convince your mum either?" Was the first thing his cousin said to him when he slunk into the compartment Draco was in. He glared at the blond who smiled back. "Don't get mad at me, it sure as hell isn't my fault."

"I know." He sat next to Draco and stretched his legs out so his feet were in the seat across from him. He sincerely doubted anyone was going to try and sit with them. It had come readily apparent, in the flurry of death threats and such, that Draco was about the only person he could trust. "So what are we doing?"

"Lying low I guess. Just try to steer clear of…everyone in Slytherin as much as possible." The blond shrugged then sat back in his seat. "What else can we do, really?"

"Suicide seems like a good option."

Draco snorted then, after a brief pause, met Blaise's eyes. "You know that…no matter what happens I'm always here when you need me, don't you?"

Blair stared at his cousin, who really wasn't much for emotional displays or confessions, while allowing the words to sink in. He whimpered and put a hand over his eyes.

"We're going to die aren't we?"

"I love you too."

"I know."

Draco had been Blaise's best friend since…well, birth to be perfectly honest. They had other family of course but they were so close in age and their mothers so close to each other that they'd simply grown up side by side. Their fathers were brothers, though Blaise's father had little to do with his older brother if he could manage to avoid it. They looked nothing alike, Draco taking after his mother and Blaise taking after his mother.

Draco was taller, occasionally had a tan, and was the more muscular of the two, though still very lean, from playing Quidditch. He had his mothers nearly white hair, which had grown a considerable amount over the summer and the gray-blue eyes that seemed to be a staple of those descended from the Black Family line.

Blaise was small and had been his entire life, so much so that he'd been subject to a lot of illness and 'complications' in his youth. He had his father's blue-violet eyes and that was about all he'd inherited from the man. His hair was an insufferably curly dark brown mass and he was pale enough to border on translucent.

Psychical difference aside they were a lot alike. Only children, ridiculously spoiled and pampered by their parents, sarcastic to the point of being annoying, manipulative when needed, and just a little bit cynical as of late. A lot of people judged them by name only and assumed them to be selfish brats and, while that was certainly true to an extent, they weren't nearly as shallow and self-centered as people thought.

Not really anyway.

Blaise sighed and began to fiddle with the chain hanging from his belt loops. The metal was cool to the touch and light, being a very thin chain. He twisted it around his fingers slowly and then began to unwrap it while worrying his bottom lip anxiously.

The train was moving and Hogwarts was a few hours away. On the upside Christmas was only a couple of months away and then they'd be able to escape for a week or so. He couldn't help but want to smile at the oddness of looking forward to Christmas break before school had even truly begun.

He jerked to attention as the door of the compartment slid open. Draco sat up straight and put a hand on Blaise's shoulder, as if trying to keep him from sitting up. It was far from necessary, as Blaise had no intention of moving if he could avoid it.

Standing in the doorway were Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe. Each looked even more unpleasant than the last. The dangers of incest exposed…

"Just who we were looking for." Pansy sneered, crossing her arms over her chest. Goyle and Crabbe stood behind her as they had always done for Draco before and Blaise could only assume they'd found a new leader for them. Neither was the sharpest tool in the shed and without someone telling them what to do they'd probably stand around looking confused all of the time.

Not that they didn't stand around looking confused even when being told what to do, but in theory having a leader would help. Too bad it had to be Pansy, as she wasn't exactly a beacon of intellect herself, but she was a considerable amount more intelligent than her new lackeys.

"What can we help you with?" Draco asked, voice painfully polite. Draco's almost unnatural calm was an eerie sight to behold. The only things Blaise had ever seen shake his cousin significantly were Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Other things might cause temporary anger or surprise, but only for a few moments.

"Just wanted to tell you to watch your step this year. We wouldn't want you to get hurt, especially not you Blaise. Wouldn't want you to break a nail now would we?"

He shrugged. "Eh. I've got more going for me than my nails Pansy, but thank you for being so concerned about us."

She smiled and Blaise winced internally. He was pretty sure he'd just felt his sperm count drop.

"Of course. I also wanted to tell you that the team has talked and they don't want you on it anymore." This was directed at Draco, since Blaise wasn't one for team sports to begin with. He'd never really played nicely with other children. The impassive mask rippled for a moment and Blaise could see a flicker of rage. It was quickly snuffed though and his cousin simply arched an eyebrow.

"Why's that?"

"Well they don't want you or Blaise looking at them in the shower. I'm sure you can understand."

Blaise, who was known to be crude at the best of times, felt his face heat up. Draco however didn't seem outwardly effected, except that his hand clenched on Blaise's shoulder for a second.

"I don't understand. Blaise isn't on the team and no one has ever had a problem with me in the showers before."

"That was before everyone knew and now that they do they aren't comfortable with people like _you_ being around them." Pansy said this all very slowly, as if she was being forced to explain something simple to a slow child. Blaise would have been angry had he not been somewhere between mortified and embarrassed at the moment. "And Blaise is always hanging around the locker room, visiting you."

Usually to talk to Draco but occasionally in hopes of catching a glimpse of the Gryffindor or Hufflepuff teams, actually. Not that Blaise was a pervert or anything. He'd certainly never hit on anyone or approached anyone in the locker room (not that he'd do it out of the locker room either) but, like some guys liked to ogle scantily glad girls, he liked to look.

Still.

Mortified.

"What makes any of them think I'd be the least bit interested in any of them?" Draco's voice had an edge to it that held the promise of immense pain. It was a tone usually reserved for talk of his father but Blaise couldn't say he was surprised.

Draco loved Quidditch.

"Why, you can't help it of course." Pansy blinked, as if it should have been obvious. "If you could help yourself you wouldn't be buggering other blokes now would you?"

Draco was silent for a moment, clearly weighing something in his mind. Probably the whole 'buggering blokes' thing. While it was true that Draco had, at one point, admitted girls didn't hold much allure to him (and there had been that 'fling' in Australia last year) Blaise was pretty sure he'd never buggered anyone.

Not to his knowledge anyway and he couldn't help but feel that was the sort of thing that Draco would have told him about before he told anyone else.

Finally, with a voice that could have frozen water, Draco spoke. "You want to kick me off of the team because you've convinced the rest of the team that I'm queer."

"No, we want you to quit. When we get to Hogwarts you should go to Snape and tell him that you don't want to be on the team anymore and tell them that I'll be taking over for you." Pansy looked annoying smug as she smoke, as if she'd won some great battle.

"And if I don't?"

"Then no one will play."

Draco's lips pressed into a thin bloodless line and for a long moment Blaise couldn't even breathe, the air was so thick with tension. Finally his cousin let out a breath and shrugged.

"Whatever."

Pansy frowned, looking disappointed. Still, apparently out of ways to torment them for the moment, she turned and pushed past Crabbe and Goyle who, after glaring at them for a moment, followed after her. Once the compartment door had slid back into place Blaise turned and stared up at Draco, knowing that there had to be some kind of blow up following that.

"Dray, are you-"

"I'm fine Blaise." Draco waved a hand dismissively. "It's for the best. I can't very well lay low while leading the Quidditch team you know? Pansy's the next best choice, being the only other Slytherin with two brains cells to attempt to rub together."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, really." Draco's voice kind of trailed off and he turned to look out of the window. Blaise touched his arm lightly but Draco just brushed it off. "It's not a big deal."

"Liar." Blaise muttered even as he gave up trying to comfort the other teen. Draco really did love Quidditch, in spite of his father's many attempts to suck the fun out of it and use it as a way to turn Draco into the perfect little strategist and general for Voldemort's army.

Draco had been hoping to actually become a professional player after school, much to his mother's dismay. It wasn't like he couldn't do it; Draco was good. Maybe not as good as a certain Gryffindor Golden Child, but he was good nonetheless.

And the Slytherins had taken that from him. It was clear that they were going to make this year hell for them and not just psychically.

He sighed and shut his eyes. It was going to be a long couple of months until Christmas break. Very long.

00000000

…review? Tell me what you think.


	2. Chains to Break

Punk is Dead

AKA: Glamour Lust: The Prequel

Author: Dimitri Aidan and Aloysha, because I'm punk like the sky is green…

Rating: Pg-13 ish

Pairings: Harry/Blaise and Dean/Seamus, with some Remus/Snape, Hermione/Percy, Ginny/Neville, and one-sided Ron/Draco.

Summery: Blaise always gets what he wants and what he wants now is Harry Potter. Unfortunately he's just a little bit over his head…

Warnings: Homophobia, violence, language, Boys in Makeup, slightly insane Harry, a little Pureblood angst, sarcasm, and slightly dark humor because…I have a really fucked up sense of humor.

Notes: And now for Hogwarts… And yes, Blaise has a wee problem with the liquor. Ignore it; he does.

000000000000000

Chapter Two

Chains to Break

000000000000000

Blaise wasn't sure if he was disgruntled or not as he followed his cousin not towards the main entrance of the Great Hall, but towards the teacher's entrance. How exactly Draco know where it was seemed to be something the blond wasn't inclined to share but Blaise was willing to assume it had something to do with Professor Snape who was, among other things, a distant cousin of the Malfoy family.

The man had always seemed to take a shine to Draco over him but he'd never treated Blaise harshly either and it wasn't like he was hurting for 'adult guidance' in any respect. He had both of his parents overly interested in his life (and frequently wished they'd back off) but Draco just had his mother. Especially now, with his father out of the picture.

Narcissa had recently filed for legal magical separation and changed her name back to Black. Blaise doubted he'd ever seen the woman quite as happy as she was at the moment. This left Draco as the only Malfoy left, as Blaise's father had renounced the name around the time Voldemort had originally been defeated and Lucius had wiggled his way out of a conviction by claiming he'd been forced to join the Death Eaters.

His father insisted that Lucius had sullied the name a long time ago and that Blaise should be happy to be disassociated with the family. Blaise kind of thought that his father should have taken the whole 'dirtying' of a legacy less serious and stuck it out to inherit some of the Malfoy fortune, but that was just him.

Draco halted outside of a door and rapped on it lightly. There was a moment of silence before it swung open and Professor Sinestra looked down at them, carefully manicured eyebrows arching slightly. Her nails, a bright red, tapped against the door almost thoughtfully. Finally she spoke.

"Shouldn't you two be at the feast? The Sorting is about to begin."

"We need to speak to Professor Snape, if you could please get him." Was Draco's response. "It's quite important."

The woman hesitated for a moment then nodded before turning around. The door shut behind her but a few seconds later Snape came out. He didn't looked surprised to see them and instead made a gesture that they should follow him. Draco fell in step with the man without a word so Blaise followed as well. He couldn't help but feel just a little bit out of place though; if Draco really intended to quit the team it had nothing to do with him.

They walked through the hall, empty save the talking portraits, until they came to what Blaise knew as the doors to the kitchen. Just about every student in Hogwarts ventured here once or twice a year for a late night snack, Blaise included.

Snape held the doors open for them to enter and Blaise's mouth almost watered at the scents that greeted them. Snape directed them towards a table in the center of the room. A pair of elves scrambled over before they'd even sat down fully, eager to see what they wanted.

"A tray of sandwiches and pumpkin juice for them." Snape said shortly before sitting down as well. "What did you need?"

"I'm quitting the Quidditch team."

Snape actually looked surprised, which was probably the first time Blaise had seen any emotion from the man aside from annoyance. "Oh? And why's that? You're the only player with half a brain."

"I'm aware." Draco's lips quirked into a half smile before he shrugged uncaringly. "I no longer want to be on the team. It's not going to cause anything but conflict and we can't win games if no one wants to listen to the captain."

"You say that as if we'll be able to win games if you quit."

Draco shrugged again. The elves were back, one holding a tray of sandwiches and the other two mugs. They were hastily placed on the table then the creatures hurried back to whatever they had been doing before; preparations for the feast if the fantastic smells that filled the room were any indication.

Damn feast-ruining Slytherins.

"At least then it wouldn't be because of me." Draco said finally.

Snape was silent for a moment, watching Draco carefully before he nodded. "I will inform the Headmaster once the Feast is over. Beyond that I was considering a way to keep you away from your fellow housemates as much as possible for the time being. You're aware, I'm sure, that you were to be Headboy this year and would receive your own quarters-"

"I'm not leaving Blaise alone with the rest of the house." Draco cut the older man off, tone indicating that nothing would convince him to change his mind. "I already refused."

"You turned down Headboy? Are you insane? I don't need you to look after me!" Blaise supposed he should have been grateful but all he could dredge up was some serious annoyance. He didn't need Draco's well being on his conscious and he certainly didn't need to be baby-sat or protected by anyone.

He wasn't totally helpless.

Not that he was admitting to anyway.

Draco blinked at him, looking a little startled. "I just wanted to-"

"I'm not a child Dray, I think I can take care of myself-"

"It's not like that-"

"Like hell! You think-"

"That's quite enough." Snape had this uncanny ability to not raise his voice in the slightest and yet command the full attention of those around him. So, of course, they fell silent. Draco looked somewhere between annoyed and confused and Blaise couldn't help but feel a little childish. Okay, so perhaps yelling at Draco wasn't the best way to get across the whole 'old enough to take care of himself' idea.

Still, he couldn't believe his cousin had turned down Headboy to protect him. Better that one of them was out of the dorm than for both of them to have to sleep with both eyes open all year. Or, better yet, have to sleep in shifts.

He almost laughed at that thought, only…it wasn't really funny.

"As I said, I was considering the possibilities and it occurs to me that perhaps they both of you sharing the Headboy quarters would be the best idea. You'd be out of the main dormitory and, with all this free time you're going to have without the team, you'll be able to accept the actual position."

It was, to be perfectly honest, a pretty good solution. They'd be out of the main dorms and away from any potential harm plus being Headboy would give Draco the power, in theory, to keep the Slytherins from messing with them too much. At the very least it'd give him the power to take house points and hit the other's where it really hurt: Their chances to get the House Cup, which had gone to Gryffindor every year since Potter had come to Hogwarts.

They may have been angry but they were also extremely shallow and self-serving bastards, so they may very well put the Cup above their own 'vengeance'.

Or perhaps not. After all, they were willing to all but forfeit the Quidditch Cup; perhaps the House Cup was also something they could do without. Normally he would never think such a thing, or even had a trouble with Slytherin motives as they tended to be very transparent, but he couldn't be so sure if Pansy was taking the helm of things.

"I suppose." Draco said hesitantly.

"What's wrong now?" Blaise had to confess that there were times when he really just wanted to thrash Draco senseless. This was, without a doubt, one of those times. This seemed like the perfect solution to him, but it was clear Draco had a different opinion.

Draco was silent for a moment then he ducked his head and coughed. "I just…don't want anyone thinking we're running away."

"But we are." Blaise pointed out. Draco glared at him from the corner of his eye and he shrugged. "Well we are. And what does it matter, you were willing to beg your mum to send you somewhere else or hire a tutor and now you're afraid of looking like you're running?"

"That was different! I…could have blamed that on her. I don't want to look like a coward."

Blaise opened his mouth to argue then hesitated. He could see Draco's point. If they got a different room it'd be pretty obvious they were giving in to the Slytherins and letting themselves be intimidated by their threats. It was easy enough to rationalize quitting the team for Draco but leaving the dungeons was apparently harder. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair.

"It's up to you mate. Worse comes to worse we could always sleep in shifts, yeah?"

"Yeah." Draco snorted then looked over at Snape. "Professor, we appreciate the offer but-"

Snape raised a hand to silence him then stood up. "I understand. It seems that we will be having a Hufflepuff Headboy for the first time in fifty years. I'm sure Sprout will be pleased, if nothing else. Is there anything else?"

"Who's the new Defense Teacher?" Their last one, Professor Tracker, had suffered a nervous breakdown around May of the last school year and it was doubtful she would feel at all inclined to return to teach. This was to be expected, what with the position being 'cursed' and everything.

Snape's smile was borderline sadistic. "Dumbledore has seen fit to ask Professor Lupin to return to his former position."

"The werewolf?" To say Draco sounded surprised would have been an understatement. He hadn't particularly cared for Professor Lupin, as Blaise recalled. He'd thought the man favored the Gryffindors and, more importantly, Potter. Finding out he was some sort of vile creature had just given Draco a legitimate reason to dislike him. Blaise didn't think it was such a bad thing; Lupin had been the most competent non-evil Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they'd ever managed to have.

And he hadn't been hard on the eyes. Blaise had to confess that class was a bit more bearable when the teacher didn't have a magical removable eye. He realized, when Snape and Draco both turned to stare at him, that he had said as much out loud. He coughed and looked down at the table. Snape chuckled and he glanced up, surprised to see the faint amusement in the normally cool black eyes. Draco however scowled.

"He's a werewolf, Blaise. That's…unnatural."

"But he wasn't a bad looking werewolf." Blaise pointed out, more to annoy Draco that make any kind of point. "You're taking it too seriously Dray."

"Indeed." Snape stood and, with a fleeting smile, moved to leave, no doubt return to the feast. Once he was gone Draco and Blaise started in on their sandwiches, a comfortable silence hovering between them. At least Blaise thought it was comfortable at first.

Ten minutes had passed when he realized Draco was still holding the same half-sandwich he's started with, only one bite missing from it. His gaze was on the food but Blaise got the feeling he was far beyond actually seeing it.

"Hey. You okay?"

Draco glanced at him from the corner of his eye then shrugged. "I guess. I just…the school year hasn't even started and Pansy managed to turn the team against me. No offense or anything mate, but I'm not you. I've never so much as hinted that I liked other blokes, except to you and Pansy. How could she have convinced them so easily?"

Blaise decided to let the implication that he was obvious slide, mostly because it was completely untrue and it was just that Draco knew about some of his…excursions into the slightly unusual, and shrugged. "I doubt they needed convincing. She gave them a way to get rid of you with no guilt on their parts. Just getting rid of you to be vindictive would have been stupid, but because you're queer…"

"Just as stupid." Draco muttered.

"But more justifiable, if you refused and they decided to go to Snape or Dumbledore to whine about how uncomfortable it makes them. Not that Snape and Dumbledore would care but in order to sort it out you'd have to drag it into the open and they know you aren't going to do that. They may not even really care."

Draco snorted darkly and Blaise set down his own food before turning so he completely facing his cousin. He couldn't help but notice the flicker of emotion that crossed Draco's face. Skepticism.

While on a whole homosexuality wasn't a big deal to wizards most pureblood families frowned upon it because it made furthering the pureblood 'race' just a bit harder. Slytherin was almost completely pureblood, save a few half bloods that'd managed to creep in. Actually, on a whole, the Pureblood community had a very backwards way of view such things, in Blaise's humble opinion at least.

He still remembered his father's initial insistence that someone must have recruited him or made him this way. His mother had cried. It had been a very…rough patch. Draco and Pansy had been the only people he felt cared.

He wasn't going to admit it to Draco but it stung that Pansy could so easily turn her back and use this against him. He had really thought they were friends. He should have known better; you didn't get into Slytherin house by being a nice dependable person. Still he just…couldn't wrap his mind around the idea. Had she always cared like this? Had she hated him from the moment he came out to her and just hidden it for the past year? Was she that sort of person, who would stew on something and fake friendship when all she felt was disgust, just to stay in someone's good graces?

Or was she just using it to her advantage to hurt him and, more importantly, Draco? He wouldn't have suspected it of her. He'd known Pansy most of his life and…well he'd trusted her. It hurt. A lot. Obviously his trust had been misplaced, but how much so was the question.

He wasn't sure which prospect was worse; that Pansy had always felt this way but had faked concern when he'd felt like his parents hated him or that she could shut off her feelings so quickly.

She was proving to be more complex than he'd given her credit for. The other Slytherins were much simpler to figure out, thankfully.

It was likely that the Slytherins had cared quite a bit that Draco was gay. In fact it was pretty likely they not only cared, but also thought him an even bigger traitor than before. Not only turning his back on their cause but doing something that wouldn't further the pureblood community. It was worse than marrying a Muggle-born or Muggle.

Blaise had never been under any illusions concerning what most people would think of him when they found out he was gay; he'd just never really cared. He was aware of the fact it was strange to not care and, for all the talk of individuality people liked to cram down other people's throats, everyone really cared about what people thought of them.

He blamed his parents. They'd instilled the belief that he was better than everyone else, and thus everyone else didn't matter, from the day he was born. Obviously it had carried over in a major way. He had a reputation for being conceited and cold, but he couldn't have done anything about it even if he wanted to. That was just who he was.

People like him were just…above other people. That was the way life was; it wasn't his fault or anything. That was probably another reason he'd never really worried about telling Pansy that he liked boys; he was better than everyone else, his family more powerful…how could anyone possibly _hurt_ him?

Silly thing really, thinking no one could ever possibly touch him. 'Ah, the naivety of childhood' he thought with a wry smile.

"They care; they just don't have to feel badly about it anymore." Draco said finally. "They won't be betraying our friendship now because we're traitors. Totally guilt free. They buggered us and won't lose a wink of sleep over it."

Blaise was silent for a moment then sighed. "Well. I'm depressed now. I say we find Finch-Fletchley and see if he's still sneaking Fire Whisky in."

"You're always depressed." Draco rolled his eyes. Blaise frowned; that wasn't true. He was often indifferent, bored, and annoyed. Depressed just happened to be his favorite mood as of late. "Do you plan to get plastered every time you're unhappy?"

"Yes." Blaise couldn't even fake concern, mind already focused on doing just what he'd suggested. Justin was, for a Hufflepuff anyway, rather underhanded. Once the Weasley twins had left school he'd taken over as the official 'smuggler' of un-school sanctioned goods. No one would ever suspect him because he was in Hufflepuff and the house had a reputation for frowning on senseless debauchery and such.

Not that there was a such thing as sensible debauchery, really. Or maybe there was. Blaise should really find out if there was; he needed to informed of such things.

"Actually, it sounds like a rather good way to spend the year."

"Drunk?"

"Yes."

Draco sighed. "If you want. Don't come whining to me when you end up like Uncle Stewart."

Blaise snorted dismissively. "It is highly unlikely that I'll sign my entire life's savings away for a shot of vodka, thank you. …It'd have to be at least five. And not cheap vodka, now that we're on the subject. Grain alcohol, at least a hundred proof…you know, the good stuff."

Judging by the look on Draco's face he didn't see the humor in it. "Sometimes I worry about you."

"Now, do you mean worry in a 'future alcoholic' kind of way or worry in a 'you caught me painting my nails' kind of way?"

"More of a 'I caught you wearing your mum's heels' way."

"Once. I swear, I get a little curious _once _and I'm branded for life." Blaise sniffed haughtily.

Draco snorted and Blaise grinned, knowing that he'd won. As if to prove that the blond sighed and stood, shaking his head. "Well, come on. We should hurry if we want to get our stuff away in time to catch Flinch-Fletchley on his way back to his house."

TBC…

Sarah Jo: Well…a month isn't **_that_** long…yeah. I know. I'm a bad author… And yes, I have a plot. One may even think too much plot…

Eowyn: Yes, poor Draco. He and Blaise are getting a raw deal and they will continue to get a raw deal because angst is fun to write.

Jenn: Well, I'm working on both of them. …at least, that's what I'm claiming. Glamour Lust is giving me problems. I want plot, it wants more nonsensical stuff…

Freaky: Yeah, Blaise's mom was based off of my sister who takes a personal delight in anything that upsets me. I feel bad for my nephew…he's only a year, but I can tell she's going to give him hell.

Aishteru: I have…not a clue. I rarely do. I just write until the story says it's done.

Keeosu: Well, to be honest, this story and the Glamour Lust story (such as it is) won't really overlap. I mean, same universe and all, but this story will end before that one begins. …yeah, that sounds right.

Mechante: Yes, we have treats for him. I mean, he gets Harry. What more can the spoiled snot ask for, really? Honestly… So he might get beat up and his former friends are wankers… he should focus on the good, don't you think. He has Harry, Draco, and a tiny drinking problem…wait. That's not good.

Jaulli: Oooohhh…eventually. You must recall, Blaise was only out to Dray and Pansy so he needs to…adjust before he embrace something so moth attracting. (Read: Flaming…)

Saturn: It's hard to say. I mean…okay, I know but to the boys Pansy's motivations are debatable. Well…she's pissed about the non-Slytnerinness but whether or not being gay truly factors in is yet to be seen. And Pansy outted them to the Slytherins, as we now know.

Lotus: I'm interested in how Blaise and Harry will get along as well…I think I shouldn't admit to that though. I love my Blaise…he's just so damn quirky and…I think adventurous fit's the tone I'm trying to give him. Once he's more used to everyone knowing about him he's going to start trying some things and try to enjoy his outcast status. Draco, who is a lot more mature (when that happened I don't know…) will probably just sigh and shake his head a lot.

Luna: Girl!Blaise fics are amusing to me… Mainly because the only thing we do know about Blaise is that he's a boy. That could just be me though. And you weren't the only person to ask about the family relationship; no it wasn't an accident. Blaise's last name, in my little world, is the maiden name of Blaise and Draco's shared grandmother. The purpose is to separate Blaise further from the 'pureblood mania' from the outset: While Draco is struggling with something new, Blaise is already slightly used to it. And, as Glamour Lust shows, Draco is the only Malfoy heir. …sometimes I make things too complex for my own good.

Faith: No slip. And Blaise is hilarious. He's just…so damn quirky and perverted and cynical and sarcastic and…is it wrong to love the character I half-invented?

H/D are hot: Everyone isn't really happy; Blaise was being sarcastic/cynical. He's like that…all the time. Harry may be depressed. We won't know until Blaise stops hogging the story and allows us to check in on the other characters…

Thanks to Moon, Helena, Cherre, Kura, Sybila, Mrs. Tom Riddle, Jake and Orion.


End file.
